Exploring the Shower
by teanc09
Summary: Mac finds out why Will loves his shower. Post "The Genoa Tip."


Will and Mac were sitting at the bar drinking whiskey when she turned to him and said, "what's so great about your shower?"

Will smiled. He was used to her mind going in many different directions at once and for seemingly ended conversations to pick up many hours later. "I had it remodeled not too long ago and it's perfect now. Do you…," he stopped himself before he said something to upset their current delicate balance.

She knew why he stopped it was something about them. If they were ever going to move forward they had to be able to discuss the past. "Please finish your sentence."

He looked skeptical.

"It's okay, go on," she prompted.

"Do you remember how small the shower used to be and how if we were both in there you really couldn't move around well?"

"I seem to remember plenty of times we moved around quite well in the shower."

He was staring at her and didn't know how to react to what she said. When he didn't continue she said, "you were saying how small the old shower was."

"It was functional but it was small."

"When did you remodel?" she asked.

"Not too long after I got out of the hospital."

"Is it bigger?"

"It is."

"So two people could easily fit in there now?" she asked trying to find out if he'd shared a shower with anyone recently.

"I've not tried, if that's what you're asking," he said and picked up his drink and finished it off.

"Another?" the bartender asked.

"No thanks. I've got both of ours," he said handing the bartender his credit card.

"Thanks for the drink. I should be getting home," she said standing up.

"You want a nightcap? I'll show you the new shower."

She wasn't sure what he was offering, other than a drink. But she thought, why not. "I'd love one, thanks."

He put his credit card back in his wallet and said, "Lonny's outside. You ready?"

"Sure," she said grabbing her leather jacket. He took her jacket from her and held it up so she could slip it on. Once her arms were in the sleeves he pulled the jacket up on her shoulders and held her for one brief moment before they walked out of Hang Chews, her hand on his arm.

They climbed in the back of the SUV and spent the ride to his apartment watching one another. Lonny drove them to Will's apartment and said goodnight to them both and watched them walk into the building.

Will had his hand on Mac's back and guided her off the elevator and into the living room. "Drink?"

"Please, whatever you're having," she said. She'd taken off her leather jacket and God, did he ever love that leather jacket. It did wonderful things for her breasts. She laid the jacket on the back of the couch and turned back to him to accept her drink. She tried to take the glass from him but he kept the glass in his hand. She looked up questioningly. "Will?"

He was staring at her lips and she simply stood there letting him figure out what it was he wanted to do. "I believe I promised you a shower tour," he said, relinquishing her drink. He grabbed his drink and said, "come on," and together they walked back to the bedroom. When they walked into the bathroom it had been completely transformed. There was still a tub but it had been moved to the old shower location and the shower was now the star of this bathroom. There was new marble tile and the wall enclosures were all glass.

"This is gorgeous, Will."

"It did turn out well. I wasn't too sure it would but the contractor promised me that I'd love the shower and he was right." On the outside of the shower there was what looked like a remote control.

"Is this the master control?" she asked.

"It is. There are steam options and chromatheraphy, water temperature and angle, intensity and music that's streamed wirelessly."

"All from one control?"

"Yes and there are six presets so I choose what I want with the touch of one button."

He was standing there so very excited about his shower.

"Okay, so show me your favorite," she said.

He scrolled to the third preset and started the shower. There was water coming from various outlets from all over the shower and with a moderate intensity. The water temperature was at one hundred degrees and then the chromatheraphy started.

"You're taking multiple showers a day, aren't you, Billy?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "Sometimes."

"I do like the lights, it's calming. Are you streaming Van Morrison?"

"It seems appropriate. You want to try it out?" he offered. "I can put a robe on the warmer."

She couldn't decide what he was playing at here but decided to go along with him. "Okay," she finally said, and pulled her lip into her mouth as was habit when she was nervous.

"You're going to enjoy this, trust me."

"Always, Billy."

Suddenly he was aware that they weren't only talking about the shower. "What would you like your shower experience to be like?"

"Let's stay with one hundred degrees. Will the angles you have set up work for me?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes. Let's add those for you," he said pressing some buttons. "How about intensity?"

"What do you use?" she asked.

"I do a very heavy intensity, that's too much for you. Let's scale that back to a medium and if that's too hard we can scale it back even more. You want steam?"

"No, but I do want the lights," she said smiling.

"How about some music?"

"Okay."

He finished programming her settings and put a fluffy white robe on the warmer for her. He started her shower and watched as she was taking the entire shower in, in amazement.

"Okay, I'll admit you've got a great shower."

He smiled at her and said, "I'll be in the bedroom when you're done. Let me know if you need anything," he said and started to leave.

She grabbed his hand and said, "shower with me," and looked up at him.

He wanted nothing more. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. He put another robe on the warmer and began taking off his clothes and then helped her with her clothes when he was down to his boxers. He began by unbuttoning her top and moved to the zipper on her skirt. She held onto his shoulder as she stepped out of the skirt and her shoes.

"This is very pretty," he said touching one of her bra straps.

"Thanks." She was worrying her lip again.

"Are you all right, Mac?"

She nodded. He was standing very close to her and reached around behind her to unclasp her bra. He stepped back and brought the bra with him. God, she was gorgeous. She placed her palm on his chest and left it there.

"It's me, sweetheart, don't be nervous," he said.

"We've not done this in a long time, Billy."

"We were really good at this, Mac." When she didn't respond to him he leaned down so he could look directly into her eyes and said, "this isn't a one time thing for me, Mac. I love you."

"But have you forgiven me?"

He nodded. "I don't know when or how, or anything but I know that when I wake up you are who I think of first and it's not the hurt or anything like that, that I'm feeling."

"I love you, too," she said and pushed off her underwear. Will pulled off his boxers and held his hand out for her. She put her hand in his and he opened the shower door and pulled her in behind him.

"Are you okay? Is the water too intense?"

"Will you turn down the intensity just a little?"

Will moved Mac in front of himself, blocking most of the water that was hitting her. He pressed a few buttons and the intensity lessened. "Is that better, sweetheart?"

She smiled at him and said, "yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready for me to move and let the water hit you?"

He was being very careful with her. "Just a little."

"Okay," he said and moved just a little so that there wasn't too much more water hitting her.

"This intensity is much better," she said looking at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, simply holding her and enjoying their time together.

She kissed his chest and then her way up his neck to his jaw. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed him gently. They were each watching the other and finally, they moved toward one another, their lips touching only briefly and then hungrily they crashed back together, each battling for dominance.

Will put his hands under Mac and picked her up, bracing her against one wall of the shower. Her legs were wrapped around his hips. His mouth was on her neck, nipping at the skin under her ear when all of a sudden he pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you on some type of birth control, Mac?"

"No."

"You're not?" he asked, surprised.

"If I'm not dating anyone and not having sex with anyone, there isn't a reason."

"Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"Up to you. I'm good without, but you need to decide for yourself."

"You really wouldn't mind the risk, Mac?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "Are we in this together for the long term?"

"Yes," he quickly answered. "Long term, Mac."

"I don't mind the risk."

He nodded at her and smiled.

"I need to feel you in me, Billy."

He held her a bit higher and pushed himself inside of her.

"Fuck," she moaned, her head thrown back. His mouth was on her ear, pulling the lobe in, nibbling and releasing. He was playing and it was driving her wild. He began thrusting very slowly.

Using her legs around his waist she was able to speed up his thrusts. "God, you feel good, Billy. Fuck, I'd forgotten how full you make me feel."

"Are you all right?"

"This is perfect." Her mouth was on his chest, suckling at his nipple.

"Mac," he moaned.

"Oh, God, right there, oh, yes, fuck me."

He smiled at her. She was the woman that he compared all others to, and not simply sexually. She was his ideal and he loved her so much. He doubled his efforts and she screamed, "yes!"

He moved one hand from supporting her so that he was able to touch her clit. He made sure she was secure, braced against the shower wall.

"Billy," she moaned. "Harder."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Please," she moaned.

He moved his hand back to her hip and began thrusting harder, slamming into her.

Mac was moaning constantly. She put a hand on herself and began rubbing her clit. When she felt the orgasm about to begin she arched her back and threw her head back and screamed, "Billy, so close, please. Make me come," she begged.

He leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. His ministrations along with her touch and his harder thrusting pushed her over the edge. She was shaking and holding onto him as tight as she could.

"I've got you," he said, letting the nipple pop out of his mouth. She was breathing heavily but she was calming back down some, recovering from her orgasm.

"Fuck, that felt good," she said and kissed him.

"Mac…."

"Are you close?"

"Really close. You're sure you want me to come in you?"

She looked right into his eyes and said, "I do."

"Fuck," he moaned and began thrusting faster. She was moaning with every thrust again. She felt him tense and knew that he was about to come.

"I've got you, come for me," she whispered into his ear.

"Mac," he yelled as he came. He rested his head on her shoulder for just a moment.

She was running her fingers through the hair on his neck. "God, you feel good, Billy."

He lifted his head and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulled out and eased her back onto the floor of the shower. "You okay?" he asked, still holding onto her to make sure she had her legs under her.

"Perfect," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He remembered now how much she liked to cuddle after sex. "Let's get our robes and we'll go cuddle on the bed, okay?"

"Sounds nice."

He turned the shower off and stepped out, helping Mac put on her robe and then putting his on. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried her hair a little and then rubbed his head for him. He grabbed a brush off the counter and turned her around so he could brush her hair. When he was done he quickly brushed his and then took her hand and led her out to the bedroom.

Will held up the duvet and Mac climbed under, followed by Will. When he was settled she rolled over to rest against him and he put his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"I love your shower," she whispered in his ear and he laughed knowing this was the first of many shared showers and he was forever grateful that they made it back to this point.


End file.
